charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl (Sesame Street)
Pearl is a tan bigender anything muppet monster who made it's debut in season 12 of Sesame Street along with Deena in the cave. Pearl likes piece and quiet, which she doesn't always find due to Deena's infinite energy. After that season, they both vanished. Somewhere after the 1980's, Pearl was brought back to life as a utility puppet in various sketches and episode scenes therein being performed by various performers such as Noel MacNeal for example. Pearl has been featured on certain sketches such as the friends scene and the birthday celebration scene with Lola and Patrico Borghetti on Plaza Sésamo, Where Did the Tallest Monster Go? sketch (where named Bill), a few Trash Gordon sketches like Conga, M is for Monster, Together We Make Music, My Triangle, Monster Moon Watch, It's Almost Christmas (on Elmo's Christmas Countdown) and on The Cookie Thief special on Sesame Street. It was also an Elmo's World visitor on the Elmo's World episode "Noses" and an dancing audience monster on the resource video "Talk, Read, Write". Sadly, Pearl was never used in episodes of The Furchester Hotel although the other 2 tall monsters are present on the show. The first design of the monster puppet was re-issued on The Muppets Take Manhattan for the wedding finale while the 2nd revision appeared around the 90's therein being continuously modified on later years. Sometimes, Pearl's given different noses or possibly go noseless. Compared to Sorbet's old design with the late 2000s design of the puppet, they both resemble each other whereas only he/she doesn't have hairs sticking out and the nose coloring is different. Book appearances *''The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites (1981)'' Trivia *Unlike Old McDougal and his other character revisions, Pearl has been the longest tan AM Monster around on Sesame Street especially the international co-productions of the show. *Although Pearl isn't a threatening monster, he and the other monsters along with Chef John rebuke and chase Cookie Monster and his father for eating the cookies they needed to save on the Conservations sketch for Monsterpiece Theater. Gallery 1980, 1984= SSPearl.jpg SSSeason12NewMuppets.jpg PearlDeenaPuppeteirs.jpg Dp_toychest.jpg Dp_underwater.jpg Folge2303-8.jpg PearlIsSick.jpg Weddingchart-1080p.jpg TMTM Wedding Scene Babies.png|The original Pearl puppet shown on the very left of the screen. |-| 1984 - early 2000s= 6f565-kermitsongit2527salive.jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-21-00h04m00s906.png Conservmonsters.jpg vlcsnap-2015-12-04-17h07m17s305.png GBrooks.Monsters.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-13-16h11m45s097.png 3707-Scene1.jpg Episode3707.jpg MonstersBounce01.jpg SS episode 3729f.jpg SS Moon Toon.png|Pearl as shown on the left of the screen in the Monster Moon Watch song. |-| early 2000s - December 2007= Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-22h42m45s825.png|Pearl's behind Telly TrashGordon 29.jpg Vogel-Jacobson-AM's on SS-BTS.jpeg vlcsnap-2016-03-05-12h49m34s109.png vlcsnap-2016-03-05-12h51m37s734.png|Pearl is noseless in the Everything's Coming Up Noses song. vlcsnap-2016-03-05-12h51m43s264.png|Harvey Fierstein providing Pearl a green teardrop shaped nose. vlcsnap-2016-03-05-12h51m48s854.png Ewnose.jpg|Pearl in Elmo's World episode "Noses". vlcsnap-2015-12-12-22h04m19s329.png Trash Gordon Planet Conga Pearl.png|Pearl doesn't know the reason why Gordon turned off the Conga music. vlcsnap-2015-12-12-22h06m08s026.png ChristmasCountdown.jpg SS Pearl.png vlcsnap-2016-04-20-22h57m01s288.png vlcsnap-2016-10-14-11h29m03s739.png |-| 2008–Present= vlcsnap-2015-06-13-21h41m22s840.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-21h41m47s722.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-21h42m19s240.png|Pearl from behind of Cookie Monster. Bill-Phil-Sally.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-11h30m26s230.png|Pearl's size compared to Sorbet and Kermit are different which he is the smallest. Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-11h29m44s72.png|Pearl pops up from below the screen and surprises Grover that he's the tall monster (which is only the shortest). vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h01m33s733.png|Pearl plans to perform Oonga Boong with shoes. vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h05m18s567.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h09m35s098.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h10m26s458.png|Pearl and Lola cheer at Juan Patricio Borghetti for the breaking the pinata with the bat. vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h12m44s109.png|Pearl, Lola and Juan Patricio Borghetti Imérito do the oonga boonga together. vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h15m03s566.png|Pearl and Lola count how many times they both tilt his head. vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h16m24s673.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h16m40s946.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h16m46s607.png|Pearl eats the cake. vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h19m03s080.png|The frosting goes on his face after taking several bites of the cake with the behavior like Cookie Monster. vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h22m02s739.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h22m50s906.png|Pearl goes back to arguing with another monster friend after Lola and Elmo have failed to teach them how to be friends. vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h26m24s479.png|Pearl, the unknown monster and Pancho Contreras tilt their heads with the music that he turned on. vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h38m56s397.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h39m53s713.png 4174i.jpg MakeYourOwnArt.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-16h01m33s148.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-16h01m40s812.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-16h01m57s685.png|Big Bird and Suffy examining Pearl's features including his goatee under his chin. vlcsnap-2015-12-04-16h04m10s419.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-16h04m45s141.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-14h01m59s022.png|Pearl dancing with a grey monster in the "K is for Kindness" music video. vlcsnap-2017-08-17-19h02m43s654.png vlcsnap-2017-08-17-19h05m58s158.png Category:Sesame Workshop character Category:Muppet Category:Anything Muppet Category:Humanoids Category:TV characters Category:Monsters